


Church perikelen

by Tamina_Belikhov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon kiss, F/M, First Kiss, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamina_Belikhov/pseuds/Tamina_Belikhov
Summary: Just a small one shot that was swimming in my head. Might write more if somebody asksLiana had heard from all the myths about the church but never really believed it. But what if the stories are true and a demons comes and steals your first kissDark horror story





	Church perikelen

Liana walked towards the small church. Well church, it was maybe a 7 by 8 meters place and bearly deserved the name. It had a lot of windows with stained glass and one gigantic door. Maybe 2,5 meters high. With was half of the hight of the rest of the building. Most of the colors had faded making the place look grey and dusty.  
This church was old, probably a lot older that the buildings that stood around it with a respectable distance. And as it was with most old buildings this one had brought a lot of stories with it. The most famous ones about the demons that haunted this church. The story said that it had been used by to many two faced church goers and sinners making the protective holy spirit leave while making room for the evils of the earth.

Liana didn't believe in God, or demons or myths. She did believe however that looking inside this church was gonna be an adventure. Her uncle was the keeper of the church since his father died and had kept it closed because of the supposedly evil inside. But luckily for her he did still kept a key around that she happend to 'find'. And, it was because of that that she was here today opening the lock of the gigantic door.  
It took some work but she finally made her way inside and was terribly disappointed. It was pitch black and when she started walking around with her torch she found out it looked exactly like every other church. A big cross in the middle, a few statues and benches for those visiting. Beyond that there was a lot of dust, a lot of vermin and a lot of mold. She got the feeling something was wrong. Something she had seen didn't add up but she shrugged it of.

When she was completely sure nothing of interest was to be found she made her way back to the door that was closed behind her. She could remember keeping it open but she blamed it on the wind. She took the handle and shook. No movement. She tried again and again, still no movement. That was the moment she realized what had felt wrong. There was no light and no windows. So the windows she had seen were fake or had been bricked. Feverish she tried to remember if she had looked through them or anything but she couldn't . "Dammit" , she mummerd, " no phone, no way out, no light and nobody that knows where I am."  
"Is that so" a voice called out from the dark. Liana turned around trying to find the person who belonged to the voice.  
"Who are you and how did you get here? " she demanded . "Who do you thing, haven't you heard of all the stories, don't you know the legends of the unspeakable acts that have been done right here in this very church." was her answer. "Don't you know about the deprived demons that haunt this place." The moment he stopped speaking the whole room lit up with light. There in the middle of the room did he stand.

It was a man presumably. He stood at 2 meters tall dressed in black ropes. As was his hair, so long and straight she couldn't find out were it stopped and were only clothes began. His skin was white like marble. The only thing of color were his eyes. Red as blood and almost seeming to glow in the light of the torches. What scared her though was the dark aura that seemed to surround his. It almost screamed power and possibly even more disturbing things. But even scarier was the cruel smile that adorned his face. And when he lifted his lips she could see his ragged and sharp teeth. But despite all that he took her breath away because despite everything he was beautiful.

She quickly pulled herself together and tried to stare him down. "I'll ask again, how did you get in here. This is private proporty. Her reaction was a dark chuckle." Aren't you adorable cute little thing. " " I'm not cute... Never mind, state your business and leave. You've got no authority to be here." she knew she was in trouble. Even she knew that was no normal man and when she couldn't even leave he couldn't either. " And you do? " he counterd still smirking. "Yes now get out of here or else.." Before she could finish that sentence he suddenly appeared before her and Liana stumbled back. "Or else what?" He asked looking down at her. "What, how did you, you were over there?" He smiled at her and she could see the teeth upclose making her flinch. "Wouldn't you like to know, beside I'm still waiting for your or else. Are you gonna throw me out?" He said mockingly stepping closer to her. "Stop right there, don't come any closer" He raised his eyebrow in challenge taking another step closer. Liana took the challenge and took a swing at him. He grabbed her wrist with enormous speed. "Already using violence, and you don't even know me little thing." "I'm not little" Liana told him taking another swing at him in panic. He just sidestepped the smile still twisting his lips. "Alright you've got my attention, I'll play with you a little bit first." As if to emphasize his words the lights disappeared leaving the room in total darkness for Lianas had lost her torch in the commotion.

She immediately took another step back looking for the wall while trying to make sense of her surroundings. She had no idea what was going on but she knew that the odds weren't in her favor. Shee tried to make her way through the dark, not being able to think of a way out and feeling the crushing presence of the man who occupied the church with here. A man she no longer believed to be human. Maybe it was the darkness, but slowly she started te believe in the stories of old. And while the memories of each story grew so did her fear. Then she felt a soft contact almost nonexistent. She immediately hit it finally coming in contact with something. "Hehehe aren't you a sensitive little thing. How delightful" "Just wait until I can see where I hit. Then something of you will be very sensitive." Her words felt braver than she and she was happy she hadn't stuttered. She had only a small moment to be proud before a unseen force pushed her against the wall. She immediately tried to break free but she could just as easily try to move the wall behind her. It would give the same results  
"Well this is boring" he informed me, "give some spirit girl, give me a fight." Before he could complete that sentence she hit his tight. He weakend a moment and she used that momentum to push herself from the wall trying to make the man move. Sadly not only he moved but she did as well. She fell towards him and her lips made contact with his. The man reacted immediately bringing his hand behind her head keeping her there for a long second. His lips were so cold and smooth. Almost like porseline.  
Liana recovered from the suprise and made a panicked sound wriggling away from him. For a moment her fear was forgotten. "How dare you ", she yelled in outrage losing ration thought. "How dare you steal my first kiss like that, you horrible man." The moment she finished that sentence she knew she was in trouble. A cruel light had appeared in de red eyes.  
"First, huh?" His deep voice teased. "Well then, we'll have to do better than that." Before she could process his words she was on the ground the creature looming above her holding her pinned to the ground. His legs on either side of her keeping her hips and legs to the ground. And his lips were on mine. Now that his lips were pressed against hers a little longer and harder Liana could feel the softness of them making her gasp. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and a warmt started to spread in her stomach. A small moan escaped her and her hands came up to his chest to stop him. But instead of pushing like they were meant to they just grasped at his clothes trying to get some grounding in all this new feelings. But it was to no avail. She was utterly lost in the kiss. She realized she had closed her eyes but when she opened them it was just as dark as it was before.  
His hand slowly started to roam her body leaving cold shivers in their wake. On one hand she wanted to flee on the other she wanted nothing more than to drown in this feeling finding out were it would bring her. She tried one more half assed attempt to flee but he would budge leaving her completely trapped still plundering her mouth. She started to get short and breath and turned her head away from the searing kiss. At the same moment the presence above her diseapered.

It was as if a glass of water was thrown over her and she scrambled to her feet. Her fear came back with all its might and she immediately continued her search for the door. She found only wall. Besides the door was closed shut. If she wasn't able to open it before how could she do it now. It was at that moment that she heard laughing. It was a cold cruel laugh void of any pleasant emotion and it sent shivers up het spine. Following this laugh a few light flickered back to life. Lianas eyes immediately went searching for the source of the laugh and she found him in the middle of the room. His smile was if possible even more cruel and his haunting eyes seemed to freeze the room around him. She looked around searching for the door but there wasn't one. He had dispeared and she was surrounded by walls and darkness her only source of light coming from the creature. He started speaking to her while her destiny was finalized. "Welcome to my domain. I hope you like it here because you will be here forever.


End file.
